unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Azazel is a powerful demon lord and one of the chief fallen angels. He is the chief of the Se'irim, or goat-demons, who haunted the desert and to whom most primitive Semitic (most likely non-Hebrew) tribes offered sacrifices. The Old Testament states that Jeroboam appointed priests for the Se'irim. But Josiah destroyed the places of their worship, as the practices accompanying this worship involved copulation of women with goats. Background Demeanor Once a higher angel fashioned into being by God from the light of Creation to serve as one of His many attendants in Heaven, Azazel fell with Lucifer into the Pit and was twisted and darkened forevermore into a demon. Before the Fall, Azazel was just like any angel; a celestial engine of wrath created to preserve order and harmony within Creation for all time. He grew distant from God and saw Him as merely an uncaring watcher of humanity who did nothing to help His allegedly favored creation. After his fall, Azazel became a bestial creature filled with savagery and instinct. While he retained the knowledge and wrath he possessed as an angel, as all of the Fallen did, his twisted and broken psyche after the Fall only made him more viscous than ever before. Unlike many other princes of Hell, Azazel was a devout follower of Lucifer to the point of fanatical worship; seeing him as a surrogate father figure and a saint. Appearance Strengths * Demonic Spirituality: ** Demonic Possession: *** Immortality: **** Regeneration: *** Super Strength: Once a high angel in Heaven, Azazel is able to exhibit the full measure of his celestial strength even in his fallen state. He is far stronger than both any common demon and virtually all wordly supernatural creatures or beings, even those who would be otherwise untouchable. He can easily overpower a common angel and challenge a higher angel in combat, however he will flee if an archangel makes its presence known to him, nor can he match the titanic strength of creatures such as dragons or giants. *** Holy Water Resistance: Being a prince, Azazel is highly tolerant of the pain caused by holy water. This may be the result of his raw status or the product of centuries of learning how to cope with the pain. Possibly both, as his skin doesn't sizzle and smoke as other demons' do, suggesting a supernatural tolerance as well as learned. Either way, Azazel can easily pass as human if his vessel is subjected to a holy water test. *** Dream Walking: Azazel can invade and commune with humans through their dreams. He can also track individual people through this power. Only Enochian sigils or a Key of Solomon tattooed or otherwise present in or on a human's body can Azazel be blocked from exploiting this power. *** Healing: **** Resurrection: Through a Faustian deal, Azazel can resurrect a soul from death and restore them to full health. Similarly, like all demons who hold soul contracts, he can kill this same person and drag their soul to Hell at his whim. ** Black Sand Sorcery: A more unique ability of Azazel is his control over a mystical black sand which he can conjure and control at will through simple hand gestures. *** Pain Infliction: *** Dispersion: *** Immobilization: *** Soul Transference: * Weapons Master: Weaknesses: * Empyrean Weapons: As one of the Fallen, weapons fashioned of empyrean steel - the steel of Heaven itself, infused with holy flame - can kill Azazel's vessel and vanquish his essence back to the Pit. Empyrean weapons infused with greater holy fire, such as the Flaming Sword of the Archangel Michael, can extinguish his very spirit from existence entirely and permanently. * Witchcraft: Witches and warlocks of significant skill can both summon him as well as hold him in place for a time. However, even the strongest of the Craft can hold Azazel for long. ** Key of Solomon: Category:Supernatural Category:Fallen Angels Category:Demons